Lois Preston
Lois Preston is a judge in New York City. History Preston presided over the Liam Connors trial. Connors was charged with the murder of Antonio Montoya's parents and the attempted murder of A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot. During the trial it became clear that Cabot was alive and well. Preston was relieved to see Cabot alive, and didn't charge Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler with making a false arrest. The two Detectives were already aware that the charges regarding Connors were false, because they knew Cabot was placed in the Witness Protection Program and had to make the false arrest to protect Cabot. ( : "Ghost") She also made a controversial condition for a million dollar bail once: Ella Christiansen was accused of attempting to murder her newborn son, and Judge Preston ordered, as a condition for bail, that she not get pregnant again until trial. When Ella, after being asked if she could that, answered that she didn't know if she could, Judge Preston raised the bail to two-million. ( : "Taboo") During the Caroline Cresswell trial, she had fellow judge Elizabeth Donnelly returned to the DA's office for a brief time, acting as prosecutor on a case that was intensely personal for Donnelly. After Caroline was found not guilty of murder but guilty of escape in the first degree, Preston was surprised when Donnelly announced her intention to ask for probation at sentencing in a few weeks. Though Preston was eager to hear Donnelly's reasoning, Preston stated that she tended to agree with Donnelly's recommendation of a sentence. ( : "Persona") Arraignments *People vs. Malik Harris ( : "Rooftop") :* Arraigned the defendant on $2,000 bail in cash only. *People vs. Ella Christiansen ( : "Taboo") :* Arraigned the defendant on $2,000,000 bail cash or bond. Cases tried * People vs. Dr. Richard Manning ( : "Monogamy") :* Allowed Cabot to introduce the baby's paternity as evidence, including the fact Richard was the father. * People vs. Michael Gardner ( : "Futility") :* Granted Gardner's motion to severe all four rape charges based on the fact the evidence on the fourth rape would unfairly prejudice the first three. :* Granted Gardner's motion to dismiss the first three rape charges while leaving the fourth one stand. :* Has rape crisis counselor Bethany Taylor arrested for contempt after she refused to answer her questions. Later releases her after she cooperates and quashes Gardner's subpoena for her to testify in his defense. *People vs. Caroline Cresswell ( : "Persona") :* Remanded the defendant without bail. :* Allowed the defense to argue battered woman's syndrome as a defense. :* Agreed with ADA Elizabeth Donnelly's recommendation of probation for being found guilty of escape in the first degree. Appearances * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (9 seasons, 22 episodes): ** Season 3: "Rooftop" • "Monogamy" ** Season 4: "Futility" ** Season 5: "Serendipity" • "Shaken" • "Brotherhood" • "Home" • "Careless" • "Poison" ** Season 6: "Conscience" • "Ghost" ** Season 7: "Taboo" • "Venom" • "Influence" ** Season 9: "Harm" • "Authority" ** Season 10: "Persona" • "Transitions" ** Season 11: "Anchor" • "Quickie" • "Conned" ** Season 12: "Pop" Category:Judges Category:SVU Characters Category:Females Category:SVU Recurring Characters